Truth or Dare: To the Extreme?
by HappynoJutsu
Summary: Alrighty, so this is another “Truth or Dare?” Fic, hopefully it’ll make you laugh! I was really bored and I didn’t feel like working on another Fic, so I started this one! Enjoy! As for the rating, I don't think it's anything big.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Alrighty, so this is another "Truth or Dare?" Fic, hopefully it'll make you laugh! I was really bored and I didn't feel like working on another Fic, so I started this one! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, although I own some Naruto merchandise.

--------------------------------

* * *

"_Thoughts_"

"**Inner Self/Stating of Flashback/ Sometimes other stuff**"

"Normal"

--------------------------------

* * *

One beautiful day in the village of Konoha, several squads of ninja were training from dawn till noon. Now, Sarutobi was quite the softy when it came to the young genin. Surprisingly… So on a cheerful, sunny day he called for each team's genin to report to the Hokage's office ASAP. Each genin was confused when their sensei informed them of the news. Even the jounin didn't know so it must have been a surprise-or a mission requiring only the genin.

The first team to arrive at the Hokage's office was Gai's team. Neji and Tenten leaned back against one of the walls looking impatient. As for Lee, he has jumping for joy thinking of all the possibilities.

"I can't wait! Whatever it is, I will be sure to impress Gai!" Tears swelled up in Lee's eyes as he had visions of Gai rewarding his favorite student, Lee. Reward? Che, reward meaning some disturbing hug with the most random sunset appearing. The other two team members sweatdropped. _What is with Lee and Gai…Ughhh…_ Tenten thought to herself. Neji on the other hand thought rather to not think of Lee and Gai.

Two minutes of silence passed thru the room. The unstable atmosphere shifted once the door slowly creaked open.

"Finally Hoka-Naruto?" Tenten was surprised to see all of team seven, w/o Kakashi, appear thru the door.

"Neji?! What are _you_ doing here?" Neji cracked open an eye only to see Naruto pointing right in his face. Behind him was Sakura giving a smack to her head and Sasuke…well being Sasuke (?).

"For your information, our team was called down here," Neji opened both eyes. He was staring straight past the Naruto towards the entrance door. "So all the genin are coming, hmph."

Kiba, Shino, and the shy Hinata came in followed by Ino. Wait, why was Ino holding a bag of barbeque chips?

"INO! GIVE ME BACK MY CHIPS! NOOOWW!" a/nsighs We know who that is. Ino quickly turned around-face to face with Choji. She stuck out her tongue and pulled below her eye as an insult.

"Man you guys are troublesome," the ever-so-famous Shikamaru strolled in with his arms across his chest.

"For once I agree with Shikamaru," Sasuke mumbled to himself. _Just how long do we have to wait for Hokage-sama? It's ridiculous, hn. _He smirked that ever-so-popular smirk of his. Man he has too much pride. Minutes passed, but it wasn't like the Hokage to keep everyone waiting. The atmosphere had gotten stiff and quiet except for Naruto's complaints that everyone ignored. Eventually the Hokage came thru the door and everyone broke out of his or her thoughts.

"I see your all here, good. Now, I won't be sending you on a mission. It's actually the complete opposite," everyone's eyes grew. Except for Sasuke who was his normal 'I-don't-follow-the-crowd' type. "Ehem. As a treat, you four teams will be going to spending a week at the Tanzaku Hotel and Spa. And yes, there are training grounds which are very impressive if I do say so myself. You will all leave tomorrow morning." Sarutobi glanced at everyone noticing his or her expression.

**Sakura**: Chya, a spa _and _Sasuke-kun? Cha-Ching BABY!

**Naruto**: Hehehe, I can own Sasuke on these "impressive" training grounds!

**Sasuke**: Hn. _As long as I can train_

**Shino:…(**No comment)…

**Kiba**: I can always use a break and so can Akamaru! pats Akamaru's head

**Hinata:** T-this will be fun. Oh! N-naruto-kun is coming t-too…blush

**Ino**: I'm gonna prove to forehead-girl that I can get Sasuke Just.Like.That.

**Shikamaru**: Troublesome.

**Choji**: Yyyyessss, pre paid food!

**Tenten**: Well, it can't be _that_ bad…as long as I can kick Neji's butt!

**Neji**: Hmph.

**Lee**: This is my opportunity to prove to Sakura my unbearable love for her! I dedicate this all to Gai! tear drop

"Dismissed!" Yelled the raspy voice of the Hokage. And off the genin went!

--------------------------------

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so that was just the introduction, I guarantee it will be more "exciting." I didn't just want to jump into the concept of… "Truthing and Daring" each other. Updates will come; I have vicious plans for Sasuke Mwuahaha! Ehem. Ohh and when I put "Tanzaku" I got that from the Uzumaki Chronicles game. Although I don't remember is that's how it is spelled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: **Chapter two of "Truth or Dare: To the Extreme?" Is here! It'll hopefully be more entertaining than the first chapter…also something random: I'm waiting for the Inuyasha fic to go up to 70k when it does, congratz!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then I'd feel all uber loved! OR in this case: I also don't own the song "All the Things She said" Forgot to put this also: I don't own Truth or Dare nor do I know who does…

--------------------------------

* * *

"_Thoughts_"

"**Inner Self/Stating of Flashback/ Sometimes other stuff**"

"Normal"

--------------------------------

* * *

"Let's see, hairbrush, toothbrush, makeup, hairdryer…check! All set. I better get going!" Sakura chimed to herself. As she set out to the gates of Kohona, she sang one of her favorite songs.

"**All the things she said, all the things she said. Running thru my head. (Running thru my head, running thru my head)…."**

"Hey, forehead-girl," Ino smirked at Sakura. "Heard ya singing, not that bad!" _Ino-pig, she's probably toying with me. I won't let her! _Sakura, being jealous and irritated by her rival, picked up her pace. Ino, also jealous, walked just as fast. Typical Ino and Sakura, insulting each other. Mostly the original "Pig!" and "Billboard Brow!"

Down the road, Ino and Sakura could make out the gates. Of course, their rivalry had taken over the better of them. Result? The constant pace turned into a stampede. Yards near the gate, fifteen yards, twelve yards, down to nine yards, a few feet, Orange Jumpsuit!

"Gahhh!!" That was the screaming of the one and only, Naruto. He had just, by a total time of 1.47 seconds, gotten in the way of the stampeding Kunoichi.

"OH! In your FACE Ino-pig! I beat you by a foot!" official boasting of the only pink-haired ninja in Konoha. Correction, the whole "_World of Naruto."_

"Oh yeah right, it was SO my fo-"

"Guys, guys guys! Chill, okay? We're gonna be leaving soon, be happy!" All thanks to Tenten, the "savior" for the day. Hopefully she calmed them down so there would be no more arguments. "Let's see Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and oh! Naruto, get up you lazy bum!" Naruto tried to explain the real cause of his fallen self, but Tenten continued with her roll call, "So we are only missing Kiba and Choji."

Silence. Although it was only a matter of minutes that passed by, it seemed like forever. At least the day was beautiful. It was perfect weather to be staying at a hotel just to relax and train at the same time. Ah, lookie there someone is coming!

"Sorry –munch- for the wait –chew- I had to pick up a few things! –Swallow-" Eheeh…a "few" things? Try three large traveling suitcases full of "things."

"Choji your gonna get fa-" Ino covered her mouth just in the nick of time. Luckily she kept to herself.

"Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you late and all, but Akamaru needed to get ready too," finally! Kiba was here along with Akamaru…Aanndd they were all staring. More than staring, they sweatdropping at Kiba's brand new pink collar for Akamaru.

"A-alright then let's go!" Naruto bolted down the path with everyone following behind.

--------------------------------

* * *

Later that afternoon, the gang was about five minutes until they reached Tanzaku Town. The trip was silent except for the occasional conversation between a few people. Naruto was as perky as ever walking at the front. Sasuke was all solemn the whole trip along with Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru. Lee took his own path in the trees after he lost a bet with himself. Kiba had a conversation going with Akamaru, strange….yeah much. Ino hummed to herself whilst Hinata hummed along quietly too. Tenten seemed proud, still being the "savior" of the day saving headaches of everyone. Choji did his thing and ate at least three bags of pork grinds. Sakura stayed behind the group. Something was up of course, and yes something was up. She stared at Sasuke the whole trip. Her cheeks flushed different shades of red.

"Yay! Were here! I'm gonna go check us in the hotel!" Naruto exclaimed, running off without even looking back at the group.

"I better make sure he doesn't mess up," Sasuke ran with Naruto.

--------------------------------

* * *

**A/N**: Yes I know, nothing exciting, but don't worry! The actual 'Truth or Dare' portion will come in probably next chapter. Gahh school tomorrow…how boring. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: **Chapter Three! Chyaaa, finally starting to get to the "Truth or Dare?" portion. Mwuahaha, vicious plans for Mr. Uchiha

**Disclaimer**: Still, I don't own Naruto or the game "Truth or Dare" But I now own "Spazz-Stix" in which I randomly made up just now while typing this! Ohhh I also don't own the "Pansy" Handshake (will explain at end).

--------------------------------

* * *

"_Thoughts_" 

"**Inner Self/Stating of Flashback/ Sometimes other stuff**"

"Normal"

--------------------------------

* * *

"Alright, here are the rooms. Listen carefully 'cause I'm only saying this once: 

**Shino, Kiba and I- Room 112 **

**Naruto and Lee- Room 113**

**Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji- Room 114**

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten- Room 115**

"On our floor is a common room where we can meet at morning, noon, and what not. I think that's it, so I guess we could leave now to our rooms," Sasuke informed the rest of the group. He seemed to turn into the group leader ever since they arrived at the hotel. A hotel employee offered to carry some of the bags to each person's room. Group leader Sasuke, agreed following behind.

"Hey Ino, we should plan on what to do later. What about "Truth or Dare?" It's a classic! We totally have to play it with everyone!! We'll definitely get Sasuke to join," Sakura smiled sweetly as Ino nodded in agreement.

_Hn. They seem to have mood swings every so often_. Correct Sasuke, that's how their rivalry works! _If I don't join, then they'll irritate me until I do, annoying._

"Here you are sir, room 112," the employee handed Sasuke a three cards to the suite. Before the worker left, him and Sasuke went to shake hands to show respect.

"Pansy," ….Ouch, low blow! Sasuke sweat dropped as he watched the hotel employee walk off with the other groups to get their rooms. Sasuke, with a now lowered self-esteem, handed a card to each of his roomies. Once the door unlocked, they were invited in a spacious, well designed room which had a bed for Akamaru included! Wow, who knew dogs were allowed. Shino stayed quiet as he gently set his small sport bag with his belongings in it, on one of the three beds.

Choji's group was the room across and boy were they, excuse me I meant Choji, loud. His munching and chewing could be heard from a radius of at least 60 feet. Well anyhow, Sakura and Ino's gasps could also be heard. Why? Well heck they had a Suite!

"I get the top bunk!" There goes the village idiot, yelling profusely. Didn't bother Lee! He liked his "youthfulness."

--------------------------------

* * *

Later that night, Ino and Sakura went to everyone's door and told them to meet in the common room. Naruto and Lee decided to race, which their footsteps pounded against the floor causing some angry visitors to yell. The common room was sweet! There was a huge fireplace surrounded by some couches and a television. There was a skylight that made the whole room feel welcoming (a/n: I want a skylight!) 

"Okay, so I think everyone is here!" Ino started, "Sakura and I thought it would be fun if we all played Truth or Dare! Any objections?" World-class death stare brought to today by Ino Yamanaka. Everyone's eyes grew large as hey nodded 'no' even Sakura did. "Goodie! Form a circle so we can get started. I'll start us off, and I pick…." The atmosphere grew intense, "Choji!"

"Whaaaa?! You gotta be kidding," No Choji, she wasn't, "Fine then, I pick Dare! I'm no wimp." Ino flashed a vicious smirk at her teammate along with her rubbing her hands together. Mwuahaha, she was gonna get Choji now!

"Choji, I want you to sit in the middle of the circle," Ino paused as everyone gave her a puzzled stare. She took in a breath to begin "and you can't eat for the next seven minutes. Plus I'm going to eat the rest of these chips! I call this challenge "Seven Minutes in Hell." Mwuahaha!" Ino, being the trickster that she was, held up a bag with only half of it being filled.

Choji gawked at the bag. Tears swelled up into his eyes as he thought about Ino eating the last chip. _I'm not a wimp; I can prove to Ino I can do this!_ "Fine, I will take your challenge Ino!" Like he had a choice. Choji nervously walked to the middle of the circle and sat down.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Ino counted off. She slowly ate each chip making Choji wait for the last one. She licked the edges of one of the chips then bit into it. Choji drooled; well one he wanted the chip and two because Ino was teasing him in some psycho-erotic way!

Gulp. Drool. Gulp. Drool. Cringe.

He couldn't wait; it was biting at him in the worst possible way. Sakura informed everyone that there was only 30 seconds to spare. Look at that, Ino was on the last chip! Choji turned pale. He plopped backwards on the ground just when the idea hit him. _Heh, one word, two syllables, Ino: Revenge._

"Alright, time!" Sakura yelled. Choji sighed in relief. Ino couldn't believe it. Shikamaru and Naruto were in shock. "Wow Choji, that was impressive!" The blonde Kunoichi choked. _I thought he would never do it! _

"I believe it is, my turn!" Choji exclaimed in a "Matter-of-Fact" tone of voice. "I choose, Lee. What's it gonna be, Truth or Dare?"

"I will take this challenge and choose Dare! Nothing can hold me back!" Lee yelled as he pumped a fist in the air.

Sweat drop. Neji chuckled; he couldn't wait to see what Lee was going to have to do.

"Lee, I dare you to," suspense built all around everyone, "Kiss, Ino." Hahaha! In.Your.Face!

"That is out of the question! I'm using one of my chickens!" She yelled so loud, that whoever just passed by stared in confusion.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Nope, no can do Ino! You clearly stated earlier and I quote, "No chickens what so ever!" Choji mocked in a high-pitched voice.

--------------------------------

* * *

**Flashback**

"Okay, here are the rules: Whoever starts picks anyone and the person they pick _must_ choose Truth or Dare. There are no chickens what so ever!" Dictator Ino informed. Yes, she's a dictator.

**End Flashback**

--------------------------------

* * *

The "dictator" grumbled-she little by little walked her way up to Lee who didn't seem nervous at all. _I really wish this to be Sakura, but I mustn't chicken out now! I dedicate this to you, Gai-Sensei!_

Inhale exhale. Inhale exhale.

Naruto grinned, he was prepared to laugh his freekin head off. Ino looked disgusted, just being at least one foot from Lee freaked her out.

Cringe. Double Cringe.

Her it goes! _I regret this stupid Truth or Dare game!!_

SMOOOCHHHH!!!!

"Someone get some ice 'cause they're on fire!" Sakura teased. And of course, Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing as loud as can be. Sasuke smirked, cause ya know, he had to admit to it being funny! Ino quickly pulled away from that dreaded lip lock with Konoha's Green Beast, Lee. Her face turned as red as Sakura's dress-_DANG IT! I'm so scarred for life! I hope Sasuke doesn't think I like Lee!! _

"Hey, it's ten thirty at night will ya guys go to your rooms? There were already three complaints earlier. Besides, the back training grounds will open tomorrow at seven, so don't ya want to get some rest?"

Naruto stopped laughing.

Sasuke stopped smirking.

Sakura stopped teasing.

Ino stopped cringing.

They all stopped-stopping…then walked away.

Sasuke, being the arrogant fool that he was, gave the "You're a Pansy" hotel employee a death stare as he walked past.

It was now the end of the first stay at Tanzaku Hotel. Good Night!

--------------------------------

* * *

**A/N:** There ya have it chapter three! Sorry for the late update, my cuz had a baby today! So I went to the hospital, then after that went to McD. And got the new Ice Coffee. They messed up the order so I got a free one-Mwuahahaha! Also! The pansy handshake is a handshake were the person shakes like a weak girl according to my teacher who made it up. It's weird, yes! 


End file.
